clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Play Awards 2009
The Penguin Play Awards 2009 was a members-only event that was held from March 20 to April 9, 2009. It was located at the Stage. During the event, players were able to vote for their favorite plays in five different categories. It was the first Penguin Play Awards. Starting on Friday, March 27, 2009, non-members were able to visit the Stage for the Penguin Play Awards, but they did not have access to the Back Stage. The categories consisted of: *Best Overall Play *Best Sound/Music *Best Effects *Best Costume *Best Set The Stage Society narrowed down the top plays and announced their nominations on the 18th of March. The plays were: *Ruby and The Ruby *Quest for the Golden Puffle *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *The Penguins That Time Forgot *Fairy Fables The winner of the most awards was The Quest For The Golden Puffle. The winners of the Penguin Play Awards 2009 could be viewed at the voting booth in the Plaza on April 3. The Winners were: *'Best Overall Play' - The Quest for The Golden Puffle *'Best Sound' - The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Best Effects' - The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Best Costume' - Fairy Fables *'Best Set' - The Quest for the Golden Puffle Special guests There were multiple special guests during the event. They would visit the Stage and the Backstage, that way, non members could have met them (Starting March 27, Non-Members could have met them if they found them in the Stage). The special guests were: *Aunt Arctic (first appearance of Aunt Arctic as a mascot) *Cadence *Gary *Penguin Band (Franky, G Billy, Petey K, and Stompin' Bob) Free items Trivia *This was the first event to be held at the Stage. *The Penguin Play Awards 2010 were held the year after, in 2010. *This and Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam have the most meetable characters in one party, with 7 mascots altogether. Gallery Sneak Peek Stage.jpg|A sneak peek at the red carpet of the Penguin Play Awards presentingThePPA.PNG|The announcement of it in the Club Penguin Times Construction St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Plaza.png|Plaza construction (during St. Patrick's Day Party 2009) Penguin Play Awards Construction Plaza.png|Plaza construction (after St. Patrick's Day Party 2009) Penguin Play Awards 2009 construction Stage.png|Stage construction Party Penguin Play Awards 2009 Backstage.png|Backstage Penguin Play Awards 2009 Plaza.png|Plaza April Fools' Party 2009 Plaza.png|Plaza (during April Fools' Party 2009) Penguin Play Awards 2009 Stage.png|Stage Advertisement Penguin Play Awards ad 1.PNG|An advertisement for the Penguin Play Awards in issue 177 of the Club Penguin Times Other Snap21.png|The Keeper of the Stage, somehow holding a Penguin Play Awards Trophy Awards logo.png|The Penguin Play Awards logo PenguinPlayAwardsAdCPT178.png|An article about the event in issue #178 of the Club Penguin Times PenguinPlayAwardsAdCPT179.png|An article about the event in issue #179 of the Club Penguin Times SWF Music *Main theme Previews *Ruby and the Ruby *The Quest for the Golden Puffle *Fairy Fables *The Penguins That Time Forgot *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Category:Parties of 2009 Category:2009 Category:Penguin Play Awards